


Red

by b3llyg



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gun Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Symbolism, i dont know what this is, thanks for reading ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3llyg/pseuds/b3llyg
Summary: A short story that i didn't know what to do with
Relationships: friendship? maybe





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story, nothing else.

He passed me the rose with a smile on his face. ‘Red is your favourite colour, right?’I looked up at his green eyes as he smiled at me.I nodded with a huge grin on my face.

We _were_ the best of friends, he _was_ such a nice person.The months passed by as we spent everyday together over the holidays.His personality was like no other,kind caring but something always felt... off about him. His emerald eyes looked clouded,as if there was a secret behind his charm.

I never realised what was wrong...

I had kept the rose he gave me.It somehow had never wilted,until today.it was no longer its original scarlet colour-instead was black.

**Dead.**

‘You always said your favourite colour was red’ a sinister smile fell upon his face.

As he creepily grinned more and more, i glanced down to see a crimson tap had opened. I couldn't feel anything.

**Pain.**

It consumed me whole. But it didn't hurt as much as knowing who had caused it.

_He_ had pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a good day <3


End file.
